


A Flower

by Silentx13



Series: A Tale From Starlight Days [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Funny, Sweet, Young Love, shy finwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Finwe is young in the early days of middle earth. He loves Miriel but is shy and tries to offer her a flower.
Relationships: Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Series: A Tale From Starlight Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608097
Kudos: 9





	A Flower

Finwe stood away a bit away from looking at a young Miriel who was sitting on the ground by a few other young elves sat. The group sat by a basket next to a large berry bush and as they talked and laughed they filled baskets up with the fruit. Finwe bit his bottom lip just a bit as he looked where she was. 

"You should go over there," A voice said from behind causing Finwe to jump and spin around coming to face Mahtan. 

"Do not sneak up on me like that," Finwe said relaxing his shoulders. His friend just shrugged and leaned against a tree. 

"Ignoring that. Come on Finwe, just go over and give it to her." He said indicating the flower he held in his hand. Finwe looked down and then back up to where she was. 

"I...I don't think I can," He said shaking his head. He turned away but Mahtan grabbed his arm. 

"No! You aren't getting out of this that easily." He said. 

"No! Mahtan! Stop!" Finwe said trying to pull away but the red-haired elf ignored him and dragged him towards the others. Eventually, Finwe just gave up and followed him with a bowed head. 

Once they reached where the group they looked over at them. Mahtan gave a slight wave and said, "Hey Miriel. Mairtarien, everyone." 

"Hello Mahtan," Mairtarien said with a smile. Mahtan gave her a wide grin back and then looked at Miriel who just wore a light smile. 

"Would you care to join us?" Miriel asked gesturing to the baskets. 

"Sure. Yet, Finwe has something for you." Mahtan said thrusting him forward. Finwe tripped a bit but he was able to find his balance rather quickly. He tried not to blush as he met her eyes. He swallowed a bit and Mahtan nudged him forward. 

"Miriel?" Finwe manged. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

Finwe felt his cheeks heat up as he held out his hand to her with the flower. He just mumbled a few words as she stood up and took it from him. She sniffed it and smiled. "It's lovely," She said. 

Finwe just smiled and nodded. "I thought you may like it." He managed to say.

"It's really nice," She said as she tucked the flower into her hair. She smiled and said, "Thank you very much." 

Finwe's face goes bright red as he just manages a nod. He opened his mouth then closed it and ran off. Mahtan gave a sigh and said, "He's happy you like it, now I have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." 

Miriel just smiled and nodded. "Alright. Tell him I am very happy with it." She said. 

"Of course," He said as he grabbed a hand-full of berries from Mairtarien's basket. Earning an amused glare from the red-haired she-elf. He just grinned at her waved them all a goodbye before rushing off after Finwe. 

Miriel just laughed lightly as she sat down. "That was really sweet of him," She said as she reached up feeling the flower a bit. 

"Yeah. It would have been nice if he could have stayed a bit longer. You seem to glow like the stars when he's around." Mairtarien said. 

Miriel blushed and turned to her. "What about you and Mahtan? He always seems some excuse to come wherever you are and you always are grinning with him." Miriel said. 

"He's cute, funny, caring and really nice." She replied with a shrug. "So why shouldn't I be grinning." 

Miriel just laughed softly and shook her head. Yet she turned back to where Finwe ran off to. "Yes...it would have been nice if he stayed longer." 

She then realized what she said and blushed lightly ducking her head. Her light silvery blond hair fell over her face. Mairtarien and the other young elves who were there started laughing lightly. Mairtarien moved over and nudged her. 

"You better invite me when you two marry," She said with a bright grin. Miriel just looked at her and gently pushed her away. Mairtarien just laughed lightly and returned to picking the berries with Miriel and the others. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you did enjoy this story and the start of this new series.   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
